Straw Hat Grand Fleet
|affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates |bounty = At least 1,230,000,000 |captain = Monkey D. Luffy (unofficial) }} The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is a fleet formed by seven organizations who vowed to serve under Monkey D. Luffy. History Dressrosa Arc Prior to the formation of the fleet, the captains and some members of the Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance (though it had yet to be formed), Giant Warrior Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet were all in Dressrosa, participating in the tournament at the Corrida Colosseum with Luffy. Due to their losses, the majority of them were transformed into toys, doomed to be slaves for the Donquixote Family for the rest of their lives, but were released from this fate thanks to Operation SOP. When the Straw Hat Pirates began fighting the Donquixote Pirates, these gladiators assisted him as well as the Tonta Corps. Together, they managed to end the Family's reign. Three days later, the seven crews assisted the Straw Hat Pirates in escaping from Dressrosa and avoiding capture by the Marines. Once they reached Orlumbus' ship, the Yonta Maria, the captains of each crew asked Luffy if they could drink sake and become subordinates of his. Luffy refused, but said they would still be bonded by their fight against Doflamingo and they would help each other out at anytime. However, the captains decided to drink the sake anyway, pledging to come to Luffy's aid whenever he needed them, while Luffy was not obligated to do the same. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet was then formed, and a party ensued as their fleet departed from Dressrosa. The fleet then separated back into their own crews. Each captain took a piece of Luffy's Vivre Card. The Tonta Corps returned to Dressrosa to help with the rebuilding operations. Zou Arc The five Straw Hat Pirates, Law, Kinemon, and Kanjuro traveled to Zou with the Barto Club, who departed after dropping them off a week later. The same day, Hajrudin and the four other giants in Buggy's Delivery left the organization. Organization Members Crew Strength Formed from various powerful crews who managed to succeed in the New World, and the representatives and some other members have been prime contestants of the Corrida Colosseum, the crew is very powerful indeed. In sheer numbers, they have a grand total of 5640 people from various tribes and races, being quite versatile in strength and other attributes. Five of the seven leaders were powerful enough to defeat executives of the Donquixote Pirates. Trivia *The Grand Fleet has the second highest total bounty of any currently known pirate group, behind the Straw Hat Pirates. **Putting the combined known bounties of all of the "Straw Hats" together (both main crew and Grand Fleet) comes to a known total of 2,800,000,100 which far surpasses the bounty of any other known crew. *The Grand Fleet is also the largest known pirate group. References Site Navigation it:Grande flotta di Cappello di paglia pt:Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha ru:Великий флот Соломенной Шляпы Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet Category:Organizations